Arikka Haruno
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: Arikka is the younger sister of Sakura. She was always told she would never amount to anything because of her size. The only girl to befriend Sasuke, the only girl not in love with him. TenTen and Hinata are taken out. I might change up the story a bit.
1. Prologue

Arikka punched and kicked at the tree, angrily. What did they know? She could be a ninja if she wanted to. Sakura was going to be.

"It's not fair!" She cried and fell to her knees.

"You ok?" Arikka looked up to see two black haired boys walking toward her. She stood up quickly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine." The younger boy was her age but she was a full foot shorter than he was. The older boy smiled down at her and knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"You have great strength, would you like to practice with us?" Arikka was shocked by this question and took a step back.

"M-me? Are you serious?"

"Well you don't have to." Arikka shook her head.

"No, I want to." The older boy smiled.

"Great. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is my little brother, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and waved his hand.

"You're Uchiha's?" Arikka's eyes widened. "There's no way I can keep up with you…" She looked down. Itachi shook his head.

"Don't give up so quickly." He stood up. "Now, I want to see how good you are. You two stand and face each other and get ready to fight." Itachi took a few steps back to get out of the way. Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"You're gonna make me fight her? That doesn't really seem fair to her." Arikka glared at him and punched him hard in the shoulder. "OW!" He held his shoulder and glared back at her. Itachi chuckled at the two. They turned and faced each other. Arikka's heart began to race, she had never done anything like this. Only today she had just started punching a tree, and now she had to fight an Uchiha? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, fight!" Arikka quickly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke running toward her. She quickly moved out of the way and Sasuke ran right passed her. She turned around and kicked him and he fell forward on the ground. Arikka gasped and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke glared up at her and threw his hand up to hit her but she jumped back. Sasuke got up and ran at her throwing his fist at her. Arikka quickly held up her hand to block and then Sasuke did a roundhouse kick. Arikka screamed as she lost her balance. She grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt as she fell over and brought him down with her. They lay on the ground for a moment before Arikka burst out laughing. Sasuke started laughing with her. Itachi smiled and walked back over.

"That was great. Would you like to train with us every day?" Arikka's eyes widened.

"Really?" Could I?" She asked happily.

"Of course." Sasuke stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood up. "Same place tomorrow." Arikka nodded her head and the two boys walked off deeper into the forest.


	2. Ch 1: Getting the Teams

6 years later:

Arikka blinked her eyes open and gasped at the time.

"Sakura! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind," she said as she casually walked by Arikka's bedroom door brushing her hair.

"Ugh! Now I only have 10 minutes to get ready!" She got up quickly, not bothering to make her bed, and ran to the bathroom and washed her dark pink hair with black ends. She dried it and fluffed it up, not combing it but brushed it with her fingers. She then ran back to her room and wrapped the white wrap around her stomach, leaving area's open. Then put on her baggy black pants and baggy black half shirt. It was really hard for her to find clothes that fit. She finished with her shoes, then stood up, smoothing her outfit. She tied a black ribbon around her forehead, which she was glad wasn't as large as her sister's, and pulled her hair up over it.

"I'm leaving!" She gasped at her sister's voice.

"Not without me, you're not!" She quickly fastened her weapon pouch to her leg and hurried out the door, but Sakura already started walking without her. "Stupid sister…" She walked, dragging her feet, behind her until Ino showed up, but she focused more on racing Sakura to the academy so Arikka just sighed and continued walking.

When she arrived, her eyes widened at the group of girls fighting over who was sitting by Sasuke. She noticed the empty seat and rolled her eyes, strolling over and taking the seat next to him for herself. "Hey, you. Excited?" None of the girls seemed to notice that Arikka took their spot.

"About what? The teams or who wins the cat fight?"

"Both!" She giggled.

"I could really care less about either." Arikka stuck out her tongue and rested her head down on the desk, waiting for Iruka to say the results. She noticed the blonde a head of her turn away when she looked at him. _Hm... Isn't he the weirdo who likes my sister?_ Arikka wasn't really acquainted with all the kids that were graduating with her. She mostly knew Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino. But there was the boy with the dog that always picked on her a lot. She noticed him across the room. He smirked at her, but she turned her head away. A memory vaguely came back to her as she looked at the blonde. She should know this boy. _Wasn't he famous or something?_

"Hey, you." She sat up. "Aren't you that fox boy?" Another boy turned around from the front row.

"Hey, don't you know? We don't talk to him." Arikka glared.

"That's a little cruel. And I can talk to whoever I please, thank you very much." The boy turned back around and grumbled. "Now you, blondie. Are you the fox boy?" The blonde turned back to her and gave her a wide grin.

"Yep! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Arikka stared at him confused.

"Next Hokage, huh? Aiming a little high don't you think?" But he paid no attention. Instead he was looking across the room.

"Hey who's that?" Arikka rolled her eyes.

"You ask like I know you people." But she looked over anyway. It was a silver haired girl who looked to be a year older than the two boys. She walked in the room and looked around before taking an empty seat where no one else was sitting. "Oh hey that's- Oh yeah. I have no idea." She sat her head in the palms of her hands, watching her. "She looks lonely though. HEY LONELY SILVER HAIRED GIRL! COME SIT WITH US!" She called across the room. Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Great, more people…" The yell, however, caused attention from the cat fight who had now noticed their spot was taken.

"Hey you little tick, get out of my spot!" Sakura yelled at her. Ino pushed Sakura.

"Don't call her that!"

"She's MY sister!"

"She's MY friend!"

"Get out of my spot!"

"I don't see your name on it. Do you Sasuke?" Arikka asked him. But he just stared off at the front of the classroom like he always did around people. "He talks, I swear."

"Get UP!"

"MAKE ME!" Sakura huffed and ran at her but Arikka held out her hand and a gust of wind blew Sakura back and she fell to the floor. She looked back across the room. "NOW SERIOUSLY, YOU SHOULD COME OVER NOW!" She smiled widely. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. The girl looked up surprised but she stood and walked over.

"Troubles?" she asked looking at Sakura, who was now standing up. "From the looks of it, she was here first. So I suggest you sit elsewhere." Sakura glared at her but walked off with the rest of the girls. Arikka smiled at the new girl.

"I like you." She turned to Sasuke. "I like her."

"I heard you the first time." She glared playfully at him.

"Youuu…" She poked his shoulder. "Have to stop being so grouchy." She looked up at the girl. "He really is a pretty sweet guy under this tough act."

"I am not," Sasuke said, glaring at her. Though she couldn't tell if he was playing or not.

"I'm Arikka, this is Sasuke, and this is the fox boy."

"Naruto," he corrected. "And I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hokage stuff. What's your name?" The girl smiled.

"My name is Sadako." Arikka noticed her looking at Sasuke, but when she realized Arikka saw she stopped and quickly took a seat in the front row next to Naruto. Iruka stood at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's get started. We have placed you in teams according to your strength levels. With these teams you will complete your tests to become Genin." Arikka smiled excitedly. "The first team is Naruto, Arikka, and Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison.

"We're on the same team, Sasuke! Isn't that great?" Arikka hugged his arm. She saw Sakura glare at her from the corner of her eye. She was kinda iffy about the fox boy, as she would probably now call him even though she knew his name, being on their team since she didn't know how strong he was. Power was very important to her to prove she could succeed. She was a bit sad that Sadako was left out of their little group.

"The next group is Kiba, Sakura, and Shino."

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch." Arikka smiled widely at Sadako. She let go of Sasuke's arm as soon as she realized he was glaring at her again.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Cuz I'm the only person not completely gaga over you."

"Right. Good point." As the list finished, Arikka realized Iruka never said Sadako's name.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Arikka?"

"What about Sadako?"

"Ah yes. Miss Sadako. We're transferring you to another team. One of their students got badly wounded and is no longer able to continue with training." Sadako nodded. "Alright, all of you take a quick break and get ready for your Genin Exams. When you come back in, do not sit next to any of your teammates. Sadako, if you come with me I'll introduce you to your team." Sadako nodded and stood up. Arikka sat in disbelief.

"We have exams today? Nobody said anything about that!"

"It was probably meant to surprise us."

"I- I'm not ready for this Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax? You'll be fine. I'm not moving by the way." He said to both of them. Naruto and Arikka both groaned and stood up.


End file.
